Lily Luna
by Luj
Summary: Des fragments de vie de la jeune Lily Luna Potter à Poudlard
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à ceux qui viennent lire ceci. Il s'agit de la première histoire que je publie. Qu'elle vous plaise ou non, je serais ravie d'avoir vos commentaires, vos critiques ou vos conseils.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Elle était la plus jeune. Plus jeune que Hugo, même s'il n'était né que quelques mois avant elle. Elle était la petite dernière du clan Weasley-Potter, la protégée de toute une ribambelle de cousines et cousins aux forts caractères et de deux grands-frères ombrageux. Elle les avait tous vu partir les uns après les autres pour l'École des Sorciers alors qu'elle et Hugo restaient seuls avec les adultes pendant encore deux longues années. Ils trépignaient d'impatience et se partageaient chaque lettre qu'envoyaient leurs aînés, avides des brides d'informations qu'ils leurs dévoilaient.

Tous, les uns après les autres, au fil des ans avaient fait le même choix, celui de laisser à leurs cadets le plaisir de découvrir par eux-mêmes les mystères du château. Mais aussi celui, plus difficile, de les préparer doucement à ce qui attendait tout enfant des Héros de la guerre. Une notoriété dont ils avaient été protégés avant leurs onze ans et qui pouvait se révéler grisante et étouffante tour à tour. Elle et Hugo savaient, bien plus que les autres, ce qui les attendaient. Et tous les deux pensaient naïvement qu'en étant les derniers, ils étaient bien plus protégés que les autres, en oubliant que chaque année des élèves aussi nouveaux qu'eux remplaçaient ceux qui avaient eu le temps de s'habituer à leurs frères, sœurs et cousins.

Elle se sentait prête.

Et puis, comme tous les autres avant elle, elle a fait son entrée en première année à Poudlard sous des centaines de regards scrutateurs. On l'analysa, on débattit de sa ressemblance avec ses parents et oncles. On remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux bleus de ses oncles et les cheveux de sa mère. On se demanda dans quelle matière elle serait bonne, si elle aurait du talent en Quidditch. On fit des pronostiques sur la façon dont elle se ferait une place dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Serait-elle studieuse comme Rose, extravertie et garçon manquée comme Lucy et Roxane, séductrice comme Dominique et Molly ou suivrait-elle son frère James sur le chemin des fauteurs de troubles ?

On paria sur sa Maison d'adoption jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe sous le Choixpeau. Un autre enfant Potter serait-il Serpentard ? Suivrait-elle Rose et Victoire à Serdaigle ? Serait-elle la première à Poufsouffle ?

Ceux qui avaient parié sur Gryffondor gagnèrent quand elle rejoignit sa place sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

La fratrie surprotectrice n'eut pas à s'inquiéter bien longtemps. La petite dernière saurait se défendre et rester elle-même. Il ne lui fallut que quelques semaine pour oublier les regards et encore moins pour apprendre à ne pas laisser les arrivistes approcher. Ils ne furent pas nombreux. Il devenait dur de se promener dans les couloirs sans croiser un Weasley ou un Potter auquel on devrait rendre des comptes.

Ils avançaient soudés.

Ils ne restaient pas particulièrement ensemble, avaient leurs amis respectifs et avaient parfois des caractères trop différents pour se côtoyer dans le calme plus d'une heure mais aucun d'entre eux n'était laissé à l'écart. Ni Albus malgré son appartenance à Serpentard, ni Louis qui agaçait ses cousines en laissant sur son passage de jolies filles éplorées, ni Rose que l'on tirait de ses bouquins pour la forcer à s'amuser. Ils prenaient soins les uns des autres comme ils avaient toujours appris à le faire. Aucune peine de cœur ne restait inconsolée, aucun coup bas impunis. Et leur vengeance était implacable.

Les « fils de » se protègent. Ils apprennent vite que la confiance est quelque chose de précieux et ne l'accordent pas à n'importent qui. Certains vivent avec le fait qu'on voit en eux des héros quand ils n'en sont que les enfants. D'autres vivent avec le fait que l'ont voit en eux des coupables alors qu'ils n'en sont que les petits-enfants. Les premiers sont souvent conscient que la vie des seconds est bien plus dur que la leur et réalisent que c'est à eux de choisir entre instaurer la paix ou perpétuer des inimités vides de sens dans un monde qui s'est reconstruit. Ils ne font pas tous les mêmes choix, certains ont grandi entourés de rancœur, d'autre de pardon. Briser une barrière n'est pas plus simple d'un côté que de l'autre.

La petite dernière se fond dans la masse. Elle prend ses marques, lie des amitiés et obtient l'approbation de ses professeurs tout autant que leur méfiance. Visage d'ange Lily jolie, difficile de ne pas se méfier. On n'envoie pas les Weasley à Gryffondor pour rien. Ils en avaient trop vu passer pour ne pas savoir que l'eau dort et que la vocation de trouble-paix vient parfois en grandissant.

Lily Luna, Lily lunaire, Lily lunatique. Petite diablesse cachée sous des traits d'anges ? Des cheveux de flammes pour un petit feu-follet. Vive, vivante, joyeuse ensorceleuse. Mais fugace, insaisissable à ceux qui voudrait la capturer.

Scorpius l'a compris. Scorpius la comprend.

Elle n'est qu'elle même, comme lui, comme eux tous. Elle est comme eux, parle leur langage, a leur confiance et leur accorde la sienne. Elle a leur humour, leur sérieux et leur caractère ombrageux. Tempête, s'emporte, les aiment et les détestent à la folie. Mais il y a une flamme qui ne brille que dans le bleu de ses yeux, un sourire changeant qui n'appartient qu'à ses lèvres et la grâce d'une fée. Elle est vraie, ne ment pas pour ce qui importe et écoute sans juger. Apaise, rassure et calme les rancœurs...avant d'aider à préparer les vengeances.

Ses frères l'observe grandir avec admiration et angoisse. Petite Lily devient grande, mais toujours plus petite qu'eux.

Scorpius la regarde grandir. De Mini-Potter elle devient Lily. Plutôt farouche Lily, elle ne se laisse pas facilement approcher même si son sourire éclaire les couloirs du château et que son rire contamine même les tableaux. Il sait que la gamine tout feu tout flamme qui bouscule ses aînés avec insouciance ne le restera pas toujours. Qu'elle va grandir et que les regards se tournerons vers elle pour d'autres raisons.

Il la cerne bien, Scorpius, mais il se ment à lui-même en la couvant d'un regard protecteur. Alors qu'elle lui balance des boules de neige en riant aux éclats, il le sait, au fond de lui, que ce n'est pas une petite sœur qu'il voit en elle, même si elle a douze ans et qu'il en a quatorze.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily danse et le reste perd un peu de son importance.

Elle ne le voit pas. Elle ne se rend jamais compte des regards qui glissent sur elle. Furtivement car elle est si jeune encore.

Les Gryffondor ont organisé une petite fête dans leur salle commune pour célébrer les vacances de Noël, avant que la plupart ne quittent le château pour leurs demeures familiales. Les Weasley-Potter ont invité les membres de leur famille répartis dans les autres Maisons. Albus a amené Scorpius pour ne pas être le seul serpent au milieu des lions.

Ceux qui savent jouer ont métamorphosé des objets en instruments et quelques petits malins se sont glissés jusqu'aux cuisines pour en revenir les bras chargés de gourmandises et de boissons.

Les premiers accords d'un air irlandais résonnent dans la pièce et la virtuosité de la jeune violoniste entraîne bientôt les convives à taper dans leurs mains. Puis un éclair roux s'élance dans un rire cristallin.

Lily danse et Scorpius est fasciné.

Pieds nus, encore vêtue de son uniforme, les cheveux lâchés, elle tourne et virevolte, vive et gracieuse. Elle tape des mains et ses yeux brillants reflètent son sourire malicieux. Elle saisit des élèves au hasard pour les attirer à elle, leur communiquer son énergie et bientôt une dizaine l'ont rejoint.

Il ne peut faire autrement que la regarder, adossé près de la cheminée, assez loin de la piste improvisée pour être sûr qu'elle ne l'entraînera pas dans la danse. Il aime l'observer cette petite fille si vivante qui dégage tant de chaleur alors qu'il est entouré de glace.

Albus l'observe l'observer et sourit. A seulement treize ans sa petite sœur crée plus d'émotion dans les yeux de son meilleur ami qu'aucune fille de leur âge ne l'a jamais fait.

* * *

Un chapitre très court, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Une petite précision, le premier chapitre se déroulait sur la première et la deuxième année de Lily et celui-ci durant sa troisième année puisqu'elle a 13 ans

Merci à **Lis Blanc** pour sa review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lily a peur, elle est perdue, ne comprend pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve.

Lily se débat. Elle voudrait fuir très loin de celui qui chuchote à son oreille des mots qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre. Mais sa main est autour de sa gorge, son corps beaucoup trop près du sien. Et son autre main glissée sous la chemise de son uniforme.

Alors elle crie, Lily. Avec le peu d'air qu'elle arrive à inspirer. Le plus fort possible. Même pas un mot, juste un son pour exprimer sa terreur et son impuissance.

Au moins les doigts insistants quittent son ventre mais s'abattent contre sa joue avec tant de violence que sa tête frappe le mur de pierre du couloir où il l'a croisé. Sonnée, elle ne se rend plus compte qu'il a repris ses caresses. Elle étouffe. Il serre bien plus fort maintenant.

Et puis il ne serre plus. Lily glisse contre le mur froid. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et sa gorge la brûle alors qu'elle cherche frénétiquement à respirer.

Deux bras se referment sur elle et elle hurle de nouveau, se débat, griffe. Mais la prise ne se défait pas. Au contraire elle se resserre et d'agressée, Lily se sent protégée. Ces bras ne veulent que la rassurer et ce parfum qui l'entoure, elle le connaît bien, c'est celui qu'elle lui offre tous les ans à son anniversaire.

Lily se calme et Albus peut lui faire relever la tête et croiser son regard. Il y voit la terreur laisser la place au soulagement avant que le contre-coup ne la frappe et que ses larmes se mettent à couler. Assis par terre au milieu du couloir il la laisse se recroqueviller contre lui et de ses bras la protège des regards.

A deux mètres d'eux un groupe d'élèves maintient Scorpius loin de l'agresseur ensanglanté pour l'empêcher de finir ce qu'il a commencé.

* * *

Ils sont tous là, réunis dans les appartements des Préfets-en-chef, à chercher comment gérer la crise.

Scorpius se tient à l'écart. Albus n'a pas eu à insister. Il est celui qui l'a entendu crier. Assis, dos au mur, il ne prend pas part aux discussions entre la famille et les professeurs. Mais, le visage dans les mains, il laisse s'effondrer son masque d'impassibilité.

* * *

Un cri le tire du sommeil. Encore un cauchemar.

Il passe une main sur son visage, comme pour en chasser les derniers lambeaux de sommeil, puis se lève.

La porte de sa chambre est entrouverte. Toujours.

Elle est réveillée. Ses yeux grands ouverts semblent guetter l'ombre qui apparaît dans l'encadrement. Quand il approche elle sent tous ses muscles se détendre. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et elle autorise son corps à se déplier, ses yeux à se fermer de nouveau.

Car dès qu'il entre elle sait. Que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle ne risque plus rien.

* * *

Scorpius ne dors plus dans les cachots. Il a élu domicile sur le canapé des Prefets-en-Chef et même les airs menaçants de James ne l'ont pas délogé.

Les garçons haussent les épaules. Les filles sourient. James se renfrogne.

Il le savait déjà, qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat là.

Scorpius l'a entendu crier. Scorpius a tellement frappé qu'il a fallu beaucoup de patience à l'infirmière pour réparer le visage de l'agresseur. Scorpius, toutes les nuits, essuie ses larmes de petite fille terrifiée avant de laisser ses frères la rassurer.

Scorpius restera, quoiqu'il en coûte et quoiqu'ils en disent, alors...

* * *

Un troisième fragment de vie, plus sombre. Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
